monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Hatter
Encyclopedia Entry: A race exclusive to "Wonderland," also called "Boushiya." The progenitor of this race was a "Matango" that was suddenly mutated, gaining keen intelligence due to a spell cast by the "Queen of Hearts" when she was mad at being ignored. Furthermore, the Matango in question wasn't actually ignoring the queen, but was simply engrossed in having sex with her husband, so she did not hear her. In the same way as the matango species, they are human women that transformed into monsters after being parasitically infected by a giant mushroom. As for the thoughts triggered by the mushroom, instead of becoming vague as a Matango would, they instead gain greater clarity. Their human intellect and reasoning remains intact, while their mind becomes even faster. Their calm bearing makes them seem greater than humans intelligence. However, the inside of their highly intelligent head is, of course, mushrooms. It's mainly overflowing with lewd thoughts about sex with men, and monster-like words of love are mainly released from their lips. At a glance, they seem unbecoming of a denizen of Wonderland, but just like the other inhabitants of Wonderland, they have sex-crazed values, so they're just "quiet lunatics." However, no matter how sensual their words and conduct appear to be, they never lose the atmosphere of elegance that shrouds them. Even though their words are lewd, they are spoken in such a calm, cool tone that it's as if they were speaking of the weather. When they gesture towards a man's body by extending their hand, it's very natural, elegant even. For them, it's only natural that all their thoughts and actions are centered around love and pleasure with men. When they speak suavely saying such things as "Why, naturally, I'd like to spend my time joined with you right?" as if ordinarily there were no need to even mention it, men are unable to notice their desire and madness. Since they're unable to notice even when they're on the verge of being attacked, the men end up having sex with them. Their brand of insanity is so "natural" looking that just from observing their behavior one would almost be deluded into thinking it was normal. Additionally, the spores released by the mushroom in their head cause a severe bewitching effect in those who inhale them, making them acknowledge the madness and abnormality of Wonderland. Meanwhile, otherwise, their consciousness and thoughts gain clarity, so the person who inhaled them isn't even aware of the self changes brought about by the spores. After touching their madness and getting dragged in by this manner, once a man tastes their sticky hypha-like body, "normal" will be overwritten and he'll be stained into a denizen of Wonderland, appropriate as their husband. It's possible for them to freely remove the giant mushroom growing in their head almost as if it were a hat, and by having sex and obtaining spirit energy with it off, it's possible for them to bring forth a new hat, or rather, mushroom. A curious thing is that if men or monsters wear them they change into normal hats, made from felt or cloth. However, when a human woman puts them on, the mushroom spreads its roots into her head and parasitically infects her, sending a huge amount of spores inside her head and making it full of mushroom. Once her head is lewdly activated due to that, no matter what she thinks, it will always lead into something obscene, and she'll desire a man's mushroom. And then, as if pulled along by that, her heart and body will change into a Mad Hatter. Kenkou's Notes: 今回の更新は、不思議の国より、お茶会メンバー最後の一人、帽子屋こと「マッドハッター」です. This time's update is the for last member of the tea party from Wonderland, 'Boushiya' (Editor's Note: Boushiya is the Japanese pronunciation of Mad Hatter.), a.k.a “Mad Hatter”. 一見、魔物……？という外見の彼女達ですが、よくご覧あれ. At a glance, it might appear as if they are not monsters but take a good look. 彼女達の帽子は実はキノコ。マタンゴの亜種だったりします. Their hat is actually a mushroom. They're a variant of a Matango. 元々は普通のマタンゴだったんですが、ハートの女王が魔法をぶっぱなしたせいで、 突然変異してこんなことになったんだとか……　だいたいハートの女王がやりました. Originally, they were normal Matango but since the Queen of Hearts blasted them with magic, they mutated and ended up transforming, or so the story goes... Regardless of the various tales, the Queen of Hearts is responsible. というわけで、詳しくは毎度お馴染みエロ魔物娘図鑑本文へ！ And so, as you're used to doing every time by now, check the erotic monster girl profile for more details! ここしばらく続けて不思議の国の魔物を紹介してますが、一回だけ不思議の国をやります. I've been introducing new Wonderland monsters for a while now but I'll only being doing Wonderland once. (Editor's Note: Once Kenkou is done releasing new 'Wonderland' type monster girls, he won't return to this setting again.) ''不思議の国の面々は人外度低めの娘が多かったんですが、次々回くらいから、人外度が高まると思いますの で、人外度高めの娘が好きな方は、もう少しだけお待ちくださいませ. '' All of the monsters of Wonderland so far have had a low level of inhumanity but, starting with the next girl, I think I'll raise the level of inhumanity. That being said, those of you who like girls that are mostly monster (Rather than human), please wait a little bit longer. Trivia * This Monster is based off of Mad Hatter in the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Encyclopedia Pages Mad hatter.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Madhatter.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Wonderland Category:Matango Family Category:Majin Type